Autobot Depression
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: Even Autobots go through Depression. And that's what Dimension is going through. Dimension's unspeakable past is only known by a few. And the few that know are the ones trying to get her out of Stasis Depression. Will they help? Or make things worse?


**I seriously got to stop making so many new stories. Darn me! Anyway I was sitting around one day and thought of a new thing for bots called 'Stasis Depression' you'll learn more about it in the story and I hope you like it. Cause I'm going to try and keep it interesting! If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a thought or flashback.**

**This story takes place in the TFA verse and happens BEFORE the pilot episode of TFA. Again you'll see what happens in the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story except the character Dimension. **

**Autobot Depression**

**Chapter 1**

"_She's overloading! We need to put her into stasis lock!" a voice yelled in panic. "We're trying but she's resisting it!" anther voice yelled._

"_Where…where am I?" the femme asked weakly. Her vision was completely blurred. She saw to faces looked toward her. Who were they? _

"_She's awake!" a voice said relieved. "That's not a good thing glitch head! Her system is still over loading!" another voice said in panic. She figured it had been the person who said she needed to go into stasis lock._

"_What's…what's going on?" she asked. Only one of the bots turned to her as she felt herself go into stasis lock. _

"_It's alright Dimension…we're going to get you through this." A voice said gently as the femme finally fell into stasis lock. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dimension…Dimension…**DIMENSION!!**" the femme looked at where the source of the voice came from. What had she just been doing? "Geez, do you ever not blank out?" the young black and white mech asked looking into the femme's optics.

"Oh um…sorry Jazz." The pink and black femme said with a faint sigh. She had done it again. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you had seen Prowl at all today. He promised to meet us here." Jazz said slightly annoyed. Prowl was always late.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." Dimension said sighing again. "Maybe he's not coming." The older mech looked at his femme friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up at him. "Don't get so sad Dim, he'll come. And if he doesn't it's not you fault."

"O-okay." Dimension said with a nod. The two soon heard metal feet hit the metal floor. The footsteps were coming toward them. "That's probably Prowl. Hey wanna play a prank on him since he was so late?" Jazz asked grinning.

The young femme looked at her friend and shook her head "I rather not. You can if you want." She answered. Jazz stared at her for a few minutes and sighed.

"Never mind then." He said as he saw a black and gold bot come into view. He waved slightly "Yo Prowl."

The black and gold bot walked up to the two and smiled slightly "Hello," he said to the white mech. He then looked at the short femme. He smiled a friendly smile "Good morning Dimension."

The femme just looked at the taller mech "Hi…" she said quietly. Prowl frowned but said nothing and just looked back at Jazz. He pulled the mech away from the femme.

"Is she doing any better?" Prowl asked, once they were hearing distance away from the femme. Jazz shook his head. "Nope, to me it just seems like she's getting worse. Maybe this is a bad idea taking her out into the city today. We should just take her to her therapy."

Prowl sighed and looked over at the femme. She looked so defenseless and scared. She was very fragile too. One tiny insult could crush the femme's spark. But that's what happened when bot's went through 'Stasis Depression'. It was a hard thing to break too.

"No…I'm taking her out into the city." Prowl said turning back to Jazz. "But…but Prowl…this won't help! She'll-" "I don't care!" the gold and black mech interrupted his friend. "I'm at least going to give it a try." The mech said before walking back over to the femme.

"Come Dimension, we're going out into the city today." Prowl said as he took the femme's hand and started walking.

Jazz just stood there speechless. He watched the two walk down the hallway. "H-hey!" he shouted "Wait up!" he yelled before chasing after the two "I wanna come!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"First Aid? What are you doing here?" the red and black mech known as Perceptor asked as the young medic walked into the lab carrying data chips.

"I need to use your computer drive." First Aid said looking at the scientist. "For what reason? You have one in the med-bay." Perceptor asked raising an optic ridge.

"It's busted. One of my assistants messed it up." The medic said with a sigh. "It'll only take a few minutes Perceptor. And I **really** need to get this progress report done before Rodimus asks for it!"

Perceptor just stood there, staring at the stress filled medic. He then sighed "Go ahead." First Aid smiled and ran over to the scientist's computer. He put a computer chip in and words came onto the screen. The young medic soon started typing.

The young scientist looked over at the medic. His curiosity was getting the better of him. What was the medic writing about? Perceptor slowly made his way over to the computer and caught a glimpse of the screen "Femme- Dimension Progress Report." The scientist read out loud.

First Aid turned to the scientist. "Do you mind?" he asked. "Oh sorry. But um…who's Dimension?" Perceptor asked confused. First Aid just looked at him for a few minutes then sighed before he turned back to the computer screen and started typing again.

"She's a regular patient of mine. Every ore I have to write a progress report for her and give it to Rodimus." The medic explained as he continued to type.

"Seriously? Man, something must _really_ be wrong with her if Rodimus has you writing progress reports for her." Perceptor joked, and a small grin came to his face. He frowned as First Aid gave him a cold glare. "Is…is it really that bad?"

"…Yes…yes it is. This femme is going through 'Stasis Depression' it's caused when a bot sees something so traumatizing that is causes them to fall into emotional shock and then stasis depression. It's hard to get rid of. This is the first time I've ever had to treat a patient for it." First Aid said with a sigh.

"How long has she had it for?" the scientist asked. "Since she was a youngling." First Aid answered. "That's why it's extremely hard to get her out of it. When you witness something as horrible as she did as a youngling…you can't help but stay in emotional depression."

"W-what did she see?" Perceptor asked. First Aid took the data chip out of the computer and stood up and walked over to the lab door. She slowly looked back at the scientist. "You wouldn't want to know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dimension stayed close to Prowl and Jazz. She stood in the middle of them and held onto their arms. Too many bots were around her. And it made her scared and uncomfortable.

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other as they saw the femme's frightened face. "Dimension?" Prowl said looking down at the femme.

Dimension slowly looked up into the mech's blue visor "Y-yes?" she said scared. "Are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head "I…I wanna go home. I want First Aid."

Prowl nodded and sighed. He looked at Jazz. The white mech had an 'I told you' look in his face. "Alright, let head back." He said as they headed in the direction of the sector with the med-bay First Aid worked in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You have the progress report?" Rodimus Prime asked looking at the young medic. First Aid nodded as he handed the Autobot leader the data chip. "Has she gotten any better?"

"Not really. You'll find out more in the report sir." First Aid said with a sigh. "Where is she now?" Rodimus asked.

"With these two youngs bots. What were their names? Prowl and Jazz! That's it!" First Aid said remembering the two. Fear soon rushed through the bots spark as the Autobot leader gave him a furious glare.

"Why is she with two bots that are unauthorized to watch her?" Rodimus asked angrily. "Um…I…uh." First Aid tried to find the right words but the Autobot leader's furious face made it hard for him to speak.

"Calm down Rodimus." A green mech said walking in. "I know Prowl and Jazz. They cool. They'll take good care of Dimension."

Rodimus looked over at the green mech "Springer…how long have you been standing outside the door?"

Springer grinned slightly. "Since First Aid walked in." Rodimus glared at his green friend. "You know I hate it when you spy on my conversations Springer."

"Yeah, but that's why I do it." Springer said grinning even more. Rodimus just rolled his optics. He then looked back at First Aid "I don't want unauthorized personal taking care of Dimension. She's too fragile to be around others right now."

First Aid sighed. "Yes sir." He said before leaving the room. Once he was gone Springer hit the Autobot leader on the back of the head.

"Come of Rod! Let Dimension get out a lil more! Prowl and Jazz are good mechs. They'll take care of her." The green mech said.

"Springer, I've made my decision. Dimension will not be aloud near _anyone_ till her condition is dealt with and cured. And I pray to Primus that it will. And that I can see her smiling face once again." Rodimus said before walking away from the green mech.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Short first chapter but the first ones always are. Man this story might be difficult to write. And I might be a short story. But I hope you liked the first chapter. YES! I made Rodimus be the leader of the Autobots! But it's the TFA verse people! It's all backwards! So in my mind Rodimus came before Magnus! That and I've always wanted to give writing about Rodimus and Springer a try. But I can't use Arcee! Darn it! Well again hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully more to come!**


End file.
